The present invention relates generally to the field of personal electronic devices, and more particularly to scheduling updates on a personal electronic device based on biometric data gathered from a user.
Software updates on personal electronic devices may consume substantial memory resources, deteriorating the user's experience. Some conventional devices perform software updates during the night when the user is presumed asleep. However, when this assumption fails, the user's experience may still be deteriorated. Therefore, a method for scheduling software updates based on more than merely a time of day is needed to avoid deteriorating the user's experience.